


Council

by multistan_mcstuffins



Series: Hogwarts x K-pop blurbs [7]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, ITZY (Band), K-pop, Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), Stray Kids (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/F, M/M, but there's very little romance it's also just plot for the series, i guess just read it, i have no idea how to tag this one so um, so it's up to you, thanks!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multistan_mcstuffins/pseuds/multistan_mcstuffins
Summary: It became commonplace to see a table of roaring Gryffindors playing Egyptian rat slap or poker with some surprisingly rowdy Ravenclaws and unexpectedly aggressive Hufflepuffs at breakfast. The prefects of each house arranged common room parties every now and again— Slytherin became (un)fortunately known for smuggling in firewhiskey on the nights they hosted other houses, and the Hufflepuffs became increasingly popular with their animals and plants, which could be more entertaining than one would originally think.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin
Series: Hogwarts x K-pop blurbs [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181462
Kudos: 4





	Council

The end of the third quarter approached steadily, and as Yoongi left his office, he knew there was little precious time to waste. He made his way in brisk paces towards the Headmaster's office, grabbing onto a certain Kim Seokjin, Jeong Hoseok, and Bae Irene on his way.

"Care to explain?" said Seokjin, nearly jogging to keep up with Yoongi even with his longer legs.

"When we're there."

"Where?" said Hoseok.

"Namjoon's."

They reached the Headmaster's office in record time, passing through the stone eagle and bursting into Namjoon's space with Yoongi at the head. Namjoon looked up, smiling happily upon seeing his old friends (and his beautiful husband).

"Hello—"

"Joonie, I  _ told you _ not to touch that!" said Seokjin, rushing over to the tiny stove where Namjoon was trying to heat a kettle. "You'll blow it up again!"

"I'm not that clumsy!"

"You are," chorused the other three professors.

"What can I do for you? None of you left your classes, right?"

"No," the four of them said. Yoongi and Seokjin were free for the next few hours before they had some evening tutoring after supper, and Irene and Hoseok were done for the day, free to watch students filter through the halls on their way to afternoon activities.

"Well then, have a seat," said Namjoon, gently fighting off a fiesty Kim Seokjin, who was batting at his arm with one hand and maneuvering boiling water from kettle to cups with the other.

Three confused professors and one determined one sat around Namjoon's mahogany desk.

"Joon, you remember how my class was, right?" began Yoongi.

"Oh, yeah," said Namjoon, features turning to reminiscent gazing. "You guys were awful to each other."

"Even the Hufflepuffs," said Irene, nodding her head. "Just nasty."

"I was so afraid of you, Yoongi!" laughed Hoseok.

"Even we were afraid of the Slytherins of Yoongi's grade," said Seokjin, shuddering involuntarily.

"Seokjin-hyung," said Yoongi after a moment of looking back in memories, "you know Lee Minho and Han Jisung?"

"Oh, yes!" said Seokjin. It was evident how connected he was to the Gryffindors as the head of their house— it showed on his face, the way he didn't even hesitate before conjuring two faces in his mind. "Of course. They didn't get along for a little while last quarter— are they dating now?"

"Yes!" announced Yoongi proudly. "Almost four months, they said. But that's not the point. The two of them came to me today, along with Hwang Hyunjin and Yang Jeongin—"

"Tell that Hyunjin kid he still has to show me the Tic Tac— er, TikTok compilation about cats and cucumbers!" broke in Irene, to which she received four confused stares. "But yes, continue."

"The four of them sat with me today and told me that they wanted to encourage acceptance and perhaps even integration between houses," said Yoongi, who then waved his wand and replayed the recording from his office. The five professors smiled proudly as they watched their students speak their minds. When the recording finished, they sat in silence for a moment, just lost in thought. Yoongi thought it was funny how little their interactions had changed.

"These kids are very wake," mumbled Irene.

"I think we should do it!" said Hoseok with finality, grabbing onto Yoongi's hand and shaking it for emphasis.

Assent ran around the small room.

"It's definitely something we  _ should _ do, but the question is how," said Seokjin.

"I agree," said Namjoon, nodding slowly. "How, when exactly it needs to happen, and who we can employ. If these kids think there's more support than what's at the surface level, then we should believe them. They know their own peers best. Nevertheless, this can blow up into something big, something that  _ could _ change Hogwarts as a whole. We need to really think this through."

The heads of houses and their headmaster put their heads together and began to brainstorm.

Three hours later, a plan was in place.

When Yoongi met with the four original kids after three days' time, word was already spreading around the school, and he found his Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom full to the brim with not just the four of them and their prefects, but also many other students, who wanted to come and listen or perhaps voice their own thoughts.

Yoongi felt immensely moved by the people who were here, ready to make a difference.

He also noticed that they hadn't separated themselves by house in the four rows of desks— Yoon Jeonghan and Hong Jisoo, Slytherins, sat playing cards and waiting for the meeting to start with two Gryffindors, Choi Seungcheol and Christopher Bang, and two Hufflepuffs, Lee Felix and Lee Seokmin. Across the room, Gryffindor prefects Jeon Jeongguk and Shin Ryujin stood with Ravenclaw Kang Taehyun, Hufflepuff Choi Soobin, Slytherin Hwang Yeji, and several other assorted students.

As he walked to the front of the classroom and rapped on the front desk, the room fell into a comfortable silence.

"Can I have you four," he gestured to the two couples that had started this, "as well as the prefects and heads of houses come here for a moment?"

Minho latched onto Beomgyu and Ryujin, towing along Jisung, who Jeongguk clapped on the shoulder as though they'd been comfortable with each other for a while. Joshua gathered Jimin and Yeji to his side, smiling warmly at Seokmin as he trailed after Taehyung and Soobin. Hyunjin and Jeongin came to stand next to them, and the Ravenclaws Jennie, Wonwoo, and the youngest prefect in Hogwarts history Niki filed in after.

"Okay, have mercy on me. Who's who?" said Yoongi with a smile. Quiet laughter bounced off the walls of the chamber classroom.

The heads boys and girls— Minho, Joshua, Taehyung, and Jennie— introduced themselves, and the prefects followed suit. "All right, I'll have you dictate the discussion, then. Let's hear your opinions," said Yoongi, sitting on his desk and waving his wand to record the conversation.

After three hours of positive conversation and encouragement and some mostly polite (and less heated than expected) debate, some bullets were written on the chalkboard and everything was on its way.

Things in Hogwarts Castle fell together far more easily than one would think. The four long tables in the Great Hall were charmed to carve themselves into smaller table arrangements for each meal outside of traditions— for things like the Sorting Ceremony and graduation, the charmed wood would assemble itself into the traditional tables, but for things like parties, meals, and daily snack breaks or mingling, the tables would remain in smaller-functioning units. In new fourth quarter classes, teachers announced that the rule of house separation was no longer present, and it was by choice to sit with your own house mates.

Free-time activities like caring for the grounds, Quidditch practice, and greenhouse gardening/magical creature training were no longer blocked off on a schedule, meaning that two Quidditch teams could practice on the field at once so long as they agreed to it (Hyunjin thought scrimmages were helping his team's chemistry much better than any solo practice ever had), and that a Ravenclaw study group could be rehearsing plant charms with a Hufflepuff in the greenhouse.

Encouragement went further, too. The older and more supportive students helped organize study groups with friends outside of their own houses, in order to normalize hanging out with other people. It became commonplace to see a table of roaring Gryffindors playing Egyptian rat slap or poker with some surprisingly rowdy Ravenclaws and unexpectedly aggressive Hufflepuffs at breakfast. The prefects of each house arranged common room parties every now and again— Slytherin became (un)fortunately known for smuggling in firewhiskey on the nights  _ they _ hosted other houses, and the Hufflepuffs became increasingly popular with their animals and plants, which could be more entertaining than one would originally think.

It didn't take much for the acceptance that was already there to take prominence over the hatred and bullying. Just a push and things were moving, changing for the better.

Yoongi hoped things would stay this way, at least for a longer while than before.


End file.
